goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Band Member Behaves At The Movies
Characters The Unknown Band Member-Bob Hartley Lily Bunny-Ivy Lily's dad-Steven Lily's mom-Kate Warren Cook-Ivy Police Officer-Kidaroo Police Officer 2-Alan Caleb-Brian Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy-Joey Plot The unknown band member does good babysitting Lily Bunny. He takes her to the movies. He arrests Warren Cook who tried to poop on the movie screen. And then Caleb and Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy take Lily and the unknown band member home. The special ends with the unknown band member getting tucked in as he hears "Tommorow You Can Count Again." Transcript Lily's dad: Hey unknown band member. The unknown band member: What is it, Mr Bunny? Lily's dad: Can we trust you to babysit our daughter Lily? The unknown band member: Yes i can. Lily's mom: Okay. (Lily's parents leave) Lily Bunny: Hi unknown band member. The unknown band member: Hi Lily. Lily Bunny: Can I go to see Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever? The unknown band member: Sure, it's at the movie theatre. (at movies) The unknown band member: That movie was the best. Warren Cook: I'm going to poop on the screen. The unknown band member: 911. Lily Bunny: I never learned how to count to 911. The unknown band member: That's an emergency number Lily. I'm calling the cops. Police Officer: What is it? Mickeymcguinness7: Warren Cook is trying to poop on the movie screen! Arrest him right now! (cops arrive) Police Officer: Warren, you are under arrest for trying to poop on the screen! Warren Cook: I didn't do it! Police Officer 2: Stop lying and get in the car! Warren Cook (in cop car): You are so mean! (back in theatre) The unknown band member: That was a great film. (Caleb, Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy, Lily's dad, and Lily's mom arrive) Lily's mother (on movie screen): Settle down Lily, it's time to sleep. You've had a very busy day. Lily's father (on movie screen): We're very proud of you Lily. You did a wonderful job counting up to 20. Lily Bunny (on movie screen): Maybe tomorrow, I can count up to 30 or 40 or even 100! (lullaby plays) Lily's mother (on movie screen): Close your eyes and go to sleep it's been a busy day. You took a walk and counted things you passed along the way. You counted cows and frogs and birds and hats up in the sky. You counted pigs and pancakes as they marched by. Hush a bye, 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Hush a bye, 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Caleb: Come on Lily and unknown band member. It was time to go home. Paulie: And tomorrow. We are gonna take you to the movies to see Hannah Montana The Movie. (When they got home) Lily's dad: Lily, we are so proud of you and unknown band member for behaving at the movies. Your rewards are you would go to Barney's birthday party. Lily's mom: I agree. Tomorrow, we are gonna take you, Lily, your girlfriend, the unknown heavy metal singer, the unknown hillbilly singer, and Tigrus to Burger King and you would get an orange tangerine milkshake instead of a strawberry milkshake because they do not have some strawberry milkshakes. Caleb: At 10pm, we're going to show you the ending to Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever to get you and Lily to go to sleep for your reward. (at 10pm) Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy: Settle down, unknown band member. It's time to sleep. You had a very busy day. Caleb: We're very proud of you unknown band member. You did a wonderful job behaving at the movies. The unknown band member: Maybe tomorrow, as you said, you can take me, Lily, my girlfriend, the unknown heavy metal singer, the unknown hillbilly singer, and Tigrus to Burger King and I would get an orange tangerine milkshake instead. (Caleb tucks the unknown band member into bed.} Lily's dad: Now get some sleep. Lily's mom: Sweet dreams unknown band member. The unknown band member: Goodnight guys. I would see you in the morning. (Caleb, Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy, Lily's dad, Lily's mom, and Lily leave the unknown band member's bedroom) Caleb: Goodnight unknown band member. (Caleb, Paulie TheIncrediboxGuy, Lily's dad, and Lily's mom put Lily to bed; The unknown band member falls asleep) Category:Ungrounded Stuff